


Curse oder Blessing?

by Deirana



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Blessing, F/M, Second Chance, after WotD and while Blood and Sand, can the past be changed?, curse, second life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/pseuds/Deirana
Summary: After the last battle, Spartacus dies and hopes to meet his wife Sura again. But his wish is not fulfilled. Instead, he finds himself in a place he never wanted to see again. One-Shoot
Relationships: Spartacus/Sura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Curse oder Blessing?

The spartacus series is not mine, but Starz Entertainment and Steven DeKnight. I don't make any money with this story.

Warning  
unfinished suicide attempt

I also published the story under the title "Fluch oder Segen" on the German site FF.de in German under my local name Deira.

His whole body was in pain and breathing was difficult for him. But that was no longer important. 

He still clung to the hand of his friend Agron, who surrounded him with other friends.

He was sorry to leave the few survivors. But he hoped they would get by without him. Agron would have the task of bringing the survivors to safety.

He briefly cursed at the fact that so few stood next to Agron and the others. Were all his plans failed? So many had lost their lives, and not just on the battlefield that day.

Would Sura, Varro, Crixus, Naevia, Oenomaus and everyone else wait for him? Would they curse him and blame him for their death? Or would they embrace him amicably?

He hoped so. He hoped to see Sura soon. He would hug her and she would gently whisper his name.

His real name.

His friends and enemies, as well as the people who followed him, knew him only under the name Spartacus.

His last powers left him. 

His hand slipped out of Agron's grasp, saw his sad look one last time, and the world around him turned black.  
"Sura", was his last thought…

Spartacus opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his cheek.

Sura.

There were clouds of fog swirling around him and Sura looked at him sadly.

He reached for her cheek, but she pulled away her own hand and took a step back. 

"Sura... Where are we? Is this the hereafter?" he asked, astonished and unsettled at the same time. He had imagined this place differently.

Brighter. Friendly. Nice.

But wasn't that indifferent? Didn't it count above all that Sura was with him? 

"This is not the afterlife. I am not allowed to tell you anything about it. You have not yet earned the right to enter the world of the dead once and for all.", she said sadley.

He wanted to reach out to her and close her in his arms, but she raised her hand and held him back.  
"I'm so sorry. I know the will of the gods, but I do not understand their reasons. I don't know if they bless or curse you. Is it a gift or a punishment? I don't know why they're doing this to us."

Spartacus felt exhausted at some point. Is this because of the sadness that this place radiated?

"Sura, what does that mean? Please tell me," he asked her softly, and again he would have liked to hug and comfort her.

She looked so sad.

"I am only a messenger of the gods. Only this time. You have to go back..." Sura said softly.

"But I want to stay with you," Spartacus said desperately. "And where should I go? I'm dead!"

She gave him a sad smile. "You can't stay with me. I return to the realm of the dead, and you will not meet me on your return to the world of the living. It's too late for us."

Spartacus did not know what the gods wanted from him, and at that moment he was not interested. He wanted to resist their will and stay with his wife.  
Had they not been separated long enough?  
All the curses that Agron liked to pronounce against the gods came to his mind and he would have liked to pronounce them out loud. But he did not come to it any more.

It got dark around him.

"I don't understand it," he said, listening to Sura's voice one last time. "You will understand it very soon. And please don't forget me...."

"Spartacus?" asked a voice, and he blinked, but couldn't believe who he saw in front of him.

He made a frightened hand gesture and almost hit the bowl with the foul-smelling broth that stood on the table in front of him. 

The man in front of him grinned at him. "It doesn't taste so bad. You don't have to throw it on the ground."

Spartacus closed her eyes and reopened them. The same man sat in front of him and other men sat around him. He knew her and had seen her many times in this place.

But that was a long time ago...  
"What does he have? Did he get a slap on the head during training?" asked one of the men, some laughing, before returning to their own conversations.

In disbelief, Spartacus first looked at the man with the blonde curls sitting opposite him and then looked at the place where he was.

The Ludus.... when it is issued with food. Bad-tasting broth in front of him.

He almost believed he was in the afterlife, even if he didn't like the idea that it was Ludus. 

"Varro?" he addressed the other man. "But how is this possible...? "

"Did you actually hit your head?" asked Varro anxiously. 

Spartacus shook his head. It couldn't be. Varro and many others who had died in the meantime were in a room with him.

It almost seemed to him that he had returned to life after his death in an earlier time....

He froze and Varro's gaze became even more anxious. 

Spartacus wouldn't believe it. It couldn't be...

"Sura..." he whispered softly, and Varro reached for his arm shortly. "I know it's hard for you. But..."

So Sura was dead. The gods may indeed had sent him to this earlier point in his life. 

But they had been so cruel that it was a time after Sura's death.

He would have liked to have laughed loudly and bitterly or screamed in anger. 

But the other men were already looking at him with a strange look and would probably doubt his mind if he actually screamed.

Oenomaus walked past him and almost called the name out loud. 

Oenomaus was healthy and unharmed and no longer resembled the man he had last seen....

"The training continues right away," Doctore said now. "Hurry up."

He saw Donar looking at the stew in a bad mood and Rhaskos talking to Hamilcar.But what did that mean for him? The same was true of Varro. He, too, was still alive. 

Was he forced to relive the death of his friends? Would he have to kill Varro again? 

He took a closer look at the other men. Some faces were missing. He could not see Agron and his brother Duro. The same was true of other men who had only come to Ludus after him.

He couldn't see Barca anywhere and then he heard a shred of conversations from the table next to him that he had heard before.

He couldn't even say exactly what the conversation was about, but that wasn't important either.

He now knew the time when he had returned to his life.

Soon he and Varro would notice the birds that had released Pietros.....

He knew what to do. Spartacus jumped up and Varro followed him after a brief moment of hesitation.

"Spartacus! What's wrong with you?" shouted Varro, but Spartacus didn't pay attention to him.

Instead, he ran as fast as he could and opened the door to a cell he hoped was the right one. 

After all, it was a long time ago since he had been in this place...

When he opened the door, his gaze immediately fell on the young man with the rope around his neck. He was about to knock down the stool he was standing on....

"Pietros, don't do that!" shouted Spartacus, rushing toward the boy as Varro followed him.

Together they freed the trembling young man from the rope and then helped him get down from the stool. 

Pietros trembled all over his body, but he lived.

While Varro was talking to the boy, Spartacus sat on the stool and closed his eyes.

Was this the reason why he had returned? Should he change what had happened? Or would the gods be angry because he deviated from the original path?

Was his return a curse or a blessing?

He got up and put an arm around Pietros, who wept to put his head on the elder's shoulder.

At that moment, he did not care what the gods had. It had been right to save the boy and he was not interested in whether any gods who had not granted him to save Sura were angry with him.

"Pietros, Varro and I will be watching you from now on. Don't worry about Gnaeus anymore," Spartacus promised, and Varro nodded approvingly, but then turned to Spartacus and looked at him inquiringly.

"How did you know what the boy was planning?" he asked.

Spartacus shook his head. "You wouldn't believe it. Maybe it's a curse. But at least for Pietros it will be a blessing."

He nodded to Varro and briefly grabbed his arm. "It's good to see you."

Varro smiled. "I don't know what's going on with you. You've been so weird since you ate the first spoon of this broth. Was it about food?

But I'm glad you had the right guess because of Pietros. I just don't understand it..."

Even Spartacus did not understand everything that had just happened. Shouldn't he be lying dead on a mountain?

The encounter with Sura once seemed so unreal to him, almost like a dream, while he remembered with great clarity his life before his death and his return to the past.

Spartacus still did not believe that his rebellion had been a mistake. But he had made mistakes and did not know if he would be forced to repeat them. 

He knew what Varro and the other men in this house were up to. Would he be able to make a difference? What about Varro? If everything remained as in his first life, then Varro did not have much time left and he, Spartacus, would be the one who killed him.

He looked again at Pietros, who wiped tears from his eyes.

With him there was now at least one man whose future was again completely uncertain.

Perhaps the fates of the people were not set in stone.


End file.
